


Yet another Coffee Shop Klance AU

by shadyglasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Leith - Freeform, M/M, another one, coffee shop AU, im certain this has already been done already but anyways, klance, very trope-y, whichever ship name yall use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglasses/pseuds/shadyglasses
Summary: He never wanted this job in the first place. He’d never asked for this job. And yet he supposed he should be grateful Shiro got him a job in the first place, seeing as it helped pay off his crushing student debt. And although working at a coffee shop wasn’t his ideal way of spending the nights he got free from studying, it could be worse. Probably.And so that’s how Keith ended up standing behind the counter at 3 PM on a Sunday, in a shapeless black apron, and a bright red visor with kitty ears on it. He just had to keep reminding himself, it could be worse.He has to stay strong as he stands here with the world's most annoying human being ever; Lance McClain. Lance with his perfect customer service skills, and perfect face, and perfect hair that somehow still manages to look cute with that stupid blue visor on top. Perfect in every way but one.He can’t make coffee to save his life.





	Yet another Coffee Shop Klance AU

 

Keith has literally never met anyone as bad at making coffee as Lance is. He doesn’t know how he manages to do it, but it always turns out with coffee grinds in it and tasting like bitter, unholy death water. He really should stop trying, and yet here Keith is, pouring out another ruined pot.

“Hey! I literally just made that!” Lance appeared beside him from nowhere, making Keith jump.

“Well it's literally undrinkable Lance. What happened to the agreement with Shiro that you’d stick to taking orders?”

“Well, Shiro’s not here right now is he mullet?”

“It’s not a mullet! How many times do I have to tell you not to call it that?” Keith growled, balling his hands into fists and turning towards him.

“Oh yeah? What, are you gonna make me?” Lance spat, squaring his jaw and stepping into Keith’s personal space.

“Break it up love birds, we’ve got customers!” Pidge declared, slamming down a tray of dirty mugs, spooking the two away from each other.

“Hunk! Pidge is picking on me again!”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s just joking with you Lance” Hunk replied tenderly, poking his head out from the window to the kitchen to greet them. Lance huffed and draped himself over Hunk dramatically, and Pidge massaged her temples.

“Besides, we’ve been through this before! Keith makes one mean cup of coffee, but he’s also mean to customers.” Keith started to object but Pidge cut him off “-and what Keith lacks in social skills, you make up for Lance. So Keith makes the coffee, and you take the orders.”

“I can do it! I just need practice, and Keith won’t even let me try!” Lance exclaimed to them.

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring the pair as Pidge waved him off and went back to waiting tables. He went back to brewing another pot, thinking about what Pidge said. He knows it’s true, it’s why him and Lance’s shifts are booked together so frequently. With Lance’s superior customer service, he could stay away from the patrons, and with Keith’s top notch coffee they’d always be satisfied. Together, they made a good team.

“Decaf black, and a caramel latte. If you think you can manage it, mullet.” He called from his station.

Okay, well they technically could make a good team if Lance weren’t such a pompous prick. Shiro says they need to work on their communication skills. Lance walked behind him to the pastries rack, grasping his pony tail and giving it a playful tug as he went.

Keith whipped his head around furiously, but the retort died on his tongue as Lance looked back at him and winked with a grin.

Keith swallowed thickly and looked back down at his hands. What was he even meant to be doing again?

“Here you go sir! Your coffee will be ready soon!” He piped cheerily to the customer, tilting his head and giving a little smile that made Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“Well let’s just hope that the waiter will be as cute as you are.” Lance giggled girlishly and the customer winked at him before strolling off to his seat. Keith couldn’t help the judgemental scoff that fell from his lips. Lance turned to him, his hands on his hips.

“What? It’s called being polite Keith. I wouldn’t expect you to understand it.”

“It’s called lying that’s what it is. No one in their right mind would think you’re cute. Especially not in these stupid uniforms.” Keith snapped before he could stop himself. What was wrong with him today? The way that customer was talking made his stomach feel all woozy.

“Excuse you, but I happen to like the way my uniform looks on me, thank you very much!” Lance pouted, adjusting the kitty ears on his visor, and Keith’s stomach did another flip. Keith began pouring a flower into the latte to distract himself.

“Well whatever, I sure don’t. It only messes up my hair and makes my face look all..all-” Keith struggled to find the word he was looking for.

“Cute?” He smirked and leaned towards Keith.

“I-! You-! You think I look what!?” Keith stammered, shocked.

“Cute? Hmm, yep, guess so.” Lance smirked even wider and flicked the kitty ears on Keith visor. Keith forgot how to breathe when he was this close.

“Ah!” Keith flinched as the latte in his hand poured over the sides of the mug and splashed over his fingers. He dropped the mug in shock, and it clattered to the floor, shattering and sending coffee everywhere. Lance stepped forward immediately, trying to grab at Keith’s hand when his feet slipped on the latte and flew out from under him, sending him spiraling into Keith and tumbling the pair to the ground.

When Keith opened his eyes he was face to face with Lance. And if he thought that they were close before, it had nothing on this. He could see every shade of the ocean in his eyes, and count each freckle on Lance’s face. He could feel his breath ghosting over his lips, and couldn’t resist glancing down at his mouth.

“Keith?”

Keith’s eyes snapped back up to Lance’s, and his whole world was blue.

“Yeah?”

He could feel Lance shift slightly, and from under him he could tell that his knees were placed on either side of him, parallel with his hips, and effectivity pinning him to the ground. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at him.

“Are you hurt?” Lance mumbled softly, reaching forwards and brushing some hair out of Keith’s eyes, and he knew his cheeks must be as red as his visor. He spared another glance down at Lance’s lips.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m just fine.” Keith replied rather breathlessly. Was Lance closer than he was before?

“Are you two alright!? What happened?” Hunk voice took them both for surprise and Lance shot up immediately

“We’re okay! Mullet here just dropped a mug and we slipped is all. We’re fine though right?” Lance looked down to him, extending his hand for Keith to take.

“Uhm, yep, we’re okay.” Keith muttered, sheepishly placing his hand in Lance’s and letting him help him to his feet.

“Everything alright over here? I heard a crash.” Pidge peered over the edge of the counter as the pair stood up.

Keith glanced down at himself. His uniform was wrinkled and muffled. The back on his pants were completely soaked in coffee, and the front of his pants well.. they felt a little tighter then when he put them on this morning if he was being perfectly honest with himself. He was sure his hair was also a mess as well, as most of it had fallen out of his pony tail. He took it out a shook his hair out, absently fiddling with the hair tie.

“Yep! All good, no worries we’re super tough!” Lance smiled brightly, and threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder.

“Mhm!” Keith nods stiffly and Pidge cocks an eyebrow at him that lets him know that he’s going to get interrogated about this later.

He glanced over at Lance who turned to look at him and gave him a shy lopsided smile, scratching the back of his neck.

“We, uh- We should probably get back to work huh?” He asked and Keith blinked rapidly.

“Yeah! Yes. Work. We should do that.”

Lance lingered for a split second longer, and Keith swears he saw his eyes glance down at his lips just once before he dropped his arm from around Keith and stepped away. Keith found himself somewhat disappointed. Lance turned his back on Keith and went to grab a towel from his station.

“You look really nice with your hair down by the way.” Lance added, turning to wink at him over his shoulder.

Keith buried his face is his hands and groaned in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com


End file.
